


Run

by kikikryslee



Series: Got Game [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Prompt: PollenHarry just wanted to go for a run in the park. He didn't think he'd meet anybody there.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Angela](https://yellowpantsharry.tumblr.com/) for reading through these!

Harry came to a stop again so he could sneeze. All the damn pollen in the air was making his allergies act up. He probably shouldn’t have been running through a park in the middle of April, but the weather was too beautiful to pass up. He’d been stuck on a treadmill all winter; he was taking advantage of the day.

As he started running again, a soccer ball rolled across the pavement and stopped right in front of him, making him pause.

“Sorry! My mistake!” someone yelled. Harry looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and… Oh.


End file.
